


Éramos más que hermanos

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: Drabble Albus Dumbledore/Gellert GrindelwaldEl encuentro que tanto habías tratado de evitar por años, finalmente había llegado hasta ti. Esta vez sería la última y para siempre... si todo marchaba según lo esperado.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	Éramos más que hermanos

El encuentro que tanto había tratado de evitar por años, finalmente había llegado hasta ti. Esta vez sería la última y para siempre... si todo marchaba según lo esperado.

Aquello ya no tenía más vuelta atrás. Ya muerto demasiadas personas inocentes por tu culpa. 

Sí, porque todo eso fue tu culpa desde su propio comienzo en aquel verano que supieron pasar juntos cuando aún era tan jóvenes y descarados. Soñar con dominar el mundo por ese entonces sonaba igual a soñar con una escoba nueva. Solo era una travesura más de muchas.

El problema surgió cuando ese simple sueño comenzó a formar cimientos fuertes como base ya moldearse como un elaborado plan del que no supo darle la importancia que se merecía... o mejor dicho, no quiso darle importancia. Durante el camino, hubieron muchas personas que vieron lo que este incipiente peligro significaría para sus vidas e hicieron lo posible por detenerlo, fracasando estrepitosamente y pereciendo como producto de ello.

Todas esas muertes perdurarían en tu ya dañada consciencia, sí. Eso también lo sabías.

No era necesario que te lo remarcara nadie, ya tenías pesadillas que hacían ese trabajo a diario y sin descanso durante las noches. Era por esa razón que esto debería acabar ahora mismo y para siempre.

Solo uno de los dos podría salir victorioso y al precio que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

Debías enfrentar a tus propios miedos y combatir contra tu otra mitad, aquella que durante aquel verano supo introducirse debajo de tu piel y hallar un pequeño resquicio para llegar a tu corazón. 

Sí, acabarías con una parte de tu propio ser y sí, terminarías destruyéndote en el proceso pero... era algo que debería hacerse. Algo para lo que estabas hecho.

Este sería su fin y el tuyo. Acabaría tal como hubo empezado...

_"Juntos"._

**Author's Note:**

> A veces escribo cosas... o al menos lo intento :')
> 
> Espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> La Samantha 👀💞


End file.
